dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:3.5e Equipment
Ok, since this whole category needs to be redone, I think I'd like to take a cue from the classes page and break this up a bit more. It would be easy to do 4 or 5 pages (Mundane, Magical, Epic Magical, Artifacts, and Template Items if someone can explain to me what they are) and then stick each of the items in the page that they belong to. The subtype, Adventurering Gear, Ring, etc., can easily be set as an item type property, with automagically populating lists that let you sort by type to find stuff. Which means that the only property we even need for equipment is a Equipment Type and the only categories we need are the ones for the pages... unless I'm completely missing something. Any objections? - TarkisFlux 04:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :If we want to have price sorting, then we'd also need a Cost property. Of course, Tome will have that as null, so I can't say that that would be universal. --IGTN 04:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Cost is a good call, and one that would work nicely on the nav page. Tome costs aren't exactly null though, they just don't matter after some point if they're expressed in gp (and so would still have an entry for the low level game) or are expressed in planar currency (and so would still have an entry). Weapon properties and the like might not, but we could list those as N/A or Tome to avoid table breakage. ::Yeah, that one's in. Tahnks IGTN. - TarkisFlux 04:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::First off, from what I understood, Template Items were specific items that come in series that other items are based off of, like, if I made 7 magical orbs with various properties that were all item creation based off a single base magical orb. Probably not a page we need anyhow, since the base item could easily be listed among its brethren in whatever category it belongs. Yeah, there are a lot of pages and categories that can probably be merged here as well. Specific Clothing and Outfits for example. Non-Magical Items and Jewelry and Accessories could be merged into a single page called Flavor Treasure (singe magical items has a flavor treasure page), which I might suppose could include trade goods and commodities as well, unless you think that should have its own page, or call it Treasure and Valuables. Hope my ramblings helped. --Ganteka Future 06:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Red Links Be Gone! So I went a little crazy. Yeah. Well, it's all linked to hell and back, and I have some cleanup suggestions. *Specific Clothing. The only one I left red, kill it. How is it different from mundane outfits? It doesn't even have a catagory. *I notice none of the "Magic Gauntlet" items carried over (or they remain unlinked if they were). Personally, I'm happy to get rid of them and remove the catagory. What are magical gauntlets if not wondrous items? Kill it. *I wonder how you can have epic flavor treasure. Magic, yes, but how will you pull off an "epic" but technically useless item? I'd like to know, if we can't, we might want to kill it. *Template Items: Looking above I see some confusion, is this not for item templates such as in the PHB2? Like Drawvencraft and all that. The rest I can at least justify their existance. I'd like to see if we can fill up those still empty. Time to get to work and make lots of pages people! -- Eiji Hyrule 09:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC)